Tempatku Untuk Kembali
by RainMoon Asa
Summary: AU. Tempatku untuk kembali setelah segala kepenatan ini. Senyuman menanti di depan rumah itu...


**Tempatku Untuk Kembali**

Senja, tak terasa menghangatkan tubuh ini. Sedikit hembusan angin sore semerbak menerobos sela-sela baju lengan panjang yang terlihat besar bagi ukuran badanku. Memulihkan kesadaranku dari terlelap kecil yang sempat hinggap. Cahaya matahari telah menguasai tempatku duduk sekarang. Tempat yang semula teduh ini, semakin sore semakin ditinggal pergi oleh bayangan atap kokoh yang menaungi.

Aku melihat sekeliling, masih ramai dengan orang-orang lalu lalang, mengejar tujuan di akhir minggu seperti ini. Kutatap jam di tangan kiriku. Ah syukurlah, aku hanya tertidur sejenak sekitar sepuluh menit. Setidaknya, masih ada waktu mempersiapkan diri menunggu kereta singgah di stasiun ini.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang lebih baik dalam hal menunggu selain diriku. Aku tetap setia memanaskan tempatku duduk sekarang, tanpa perlu basa-basi berkeliling kesana-kemari. Mungkin karena stasiun ini sudah terlalu kukenal. Tidak ada lagi tempat yang asing di sini. Ya, disinilah, setiap akhir minggu, kucepatkan derap kakiku meninggalkan tempat kerja mengejar kereta. Memastikan aku dapat mudik ke kota kecilku setiap Jum'at sore seperti ini. Menikmati dua hari yang tanpa beban bersama keluarga di sana. Dan Jum'at ini tidak berbeda, sama seperti sebelumnya, aku termangu di sini sendiri dalam penantian.

" _Perhatian. Sesaat lagi kereta_ _Akatsuki_ _tujuan Stasiun_ _Orb_ _akan tiba di peron II..."_

Suara yang menggema di penjuru stasiun itu, akhirnya mengikis lamunanku. Dan benar saja, tak perlu waktu lama sampai mataku ini melihat gerbong-gerbong besar berhenti dengan suara kuat nan perkasa. Siap menampung kami para penumpang yang ingin mudik.

Aku pun segera masuk. Dan duduk di kursi sesuai dengan tiket.

"Nomor 12A..." gumamku.

Tidak begitu buruk, aku mendapatkan kursi yang dekat dengan jendela, tempat yang tepat untuk melihat malam melahap keindahan senja. Setelah memastikan sebuah tas-ku yang penuh berada di atas penyangga, aku pun duduk dengan santai. Sejenak berdoa dan menghela nafas panjang. Ah, inilah dua hari yang paling kunanti.

Saatnya melihat senyum si kecil Cana lagi. Apa dia sudah tumbuh tinggi lagi? Aku yakin sekarang dia mulai sedikit merepotkan. Tapi, dibalik sifatnya itu, dia memiliki mata kuning cerah dan senyuman yang indah. Senyuman yang penuh kasih sayang. Ya, sama seperti ibunya, Cagalli, wanita yang kucintai. Oh, benar juga, Cana juga mewarisi sifat keras kepala dari ibunya. Hahaha. Aku seperti melihat Cagalli dalam versi kecil.

Suara deru kereta perlahan mulai menyerebak. Sedikit demi sedikit, gerbong mulai bergerak dari posisinya. Roda-roda mulai berlari dengan cepat. Tunggulah. Hanya butuh setengah hari, akhirnya aku bisa memeluk tubuh mungil Cana lagi.

Kurogoh dompet cokelat yang terjebak di saku kanan celana. Dengan susah payah, kuambil sebuah foto yang terselip malu-malu di sudut dompet. Agak lusuh memang, sebuah foto yang diambil sekitar lima tahun lalu.

Cagalli, aku memang tak terlalu pintar menjaga barang. Pantas saja jika dulu kau sering memarahiku yang ceroboh dan asal-asalan ini.

Kubuka lipatan foto itu. Dan senyumku serta merta merekah tak tertahankan. Bunga-bunga indah mulai menyelimuti hati ini, menggantikan segala kepenatan dan beban kerja yang tak henti-hentinya menumpuk.

Kujumpai foto istriku tengah tersenyum sembari menggendong si kecil Cana, yang waktu itu masih berusia dua tahun. Terlihat begitu memesona dengan suasana khas pekarangan rumah kami yang terlihat rapi di belakang mereka.

Aku bisa melihat binar mata kepuasan dan kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan Cagalli. Kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan sebagai seorang ibu yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apa pun.

Untuk saat ini, memang hanya dengan melihat foto ini, sedikit kerinduanku terhadap mereka dapat terobati. Keluargaku yang menjadi semangatku untuk senantiasa memeras keringat demi mengepulnya dapur kami, demi keceriaan yang menaungi rumah kami.

"Ibu, ibu, aku kedinginan."

Terdengar suara anak kecil di sebelahku, yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Seorang ibu tengah memeluk penuh kehangatan puteri kecilnya yang tampak lelah. Serta merta wajah anak itu berubah menjadi damai dan tenang, ketika berada dalam pelukan sang bunda, tempat paling nyaman untuk kembali di dunia ini.

Hal sederhana yang begitu bermakna. Entah mengapa semakin meningkatkan desiran hati ini untuk segera sampai ke rumah. Dan mataku menatap ke luar jendela, menikmati cahaya di langit yang mulai tertelan kegelapan. Pikiranku mulai melamun, mengingat kembali kejadian masa lalu.

"Papa, papa, papa!"

Sayup-sayup suara lugu itu terdengar. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sebelah kiri, dan kulihat Cana dengan manja-nya menengadahkan kedua tangan, memintaku untuk menggendongnya. Dengan serta merta kupenuhi keinginan malaikat kecilku itu.

"Kau tambah berat ya," ujarku.

"Kan Cana sehat, Cana sehat!" ujarnya dengan riang sembari memainkan tangannya yang memang tak pernah berhenti bergerak.

Sepasang tangan mungil lain memegang kepala Cana dengan lembut. Merapikan rambut panjang gadis kecilku itu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak saat digendong. Nanti jatuh, Cana,"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, suara dari wanita berambut kuning dengan baju lengan panjang biru yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Rautnya terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan tingkah aktif Cana.

Yah, itulah isteriku, Cagalli. Dia memang mudah khawatir. Dia begitu melindungi Cana dengan segala cara, hingga hal sekecil apa pun.

"Athrun, kau juga. Gendong Cana lebih erat. Tanganmu terlalu ke bawah, Cana bisa saja jatuh jika kau terlalu teledor begini!"

Oh, tidak. Aku sepertinya juga kena omelannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, bahkan aku pun takkan bisa menang berdebat melawannya.

"Mama jangan galak ke papa ya," tiba-tiba Cana dengan polosnya membelaku.

Gelak tawa tiba-tiba langsung saja keluar dari mulutku. Aku begitu senang mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Sementara isteriku terlihat terpana juga, tentu dengan hidungnya yang mudah memerah jika sedang dipojokkan seperti ini.

"Jangan membela papamu, dasar pipi tembem," ujar Cagalli dengan gemasnya sembari memainkan pipi besar anakku. Yang seketika membuat Cana sedikit meringis dan cemberut.

"Sakit Ma. Mama nakal," tukas anakku.

Ia pun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Sementara isteriku malah tersenyum manis setelah berhasil "balas dendam" kepada Cana.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya nakal," ujarku menyindir isteriku.

"Terserahlah," balasnya seraya memalingkan muka dan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Sepertinya dia ikut ngambek juga. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dalam hati. Ibu dan anak sama saja. Mudah dipancing mudah cemberut. Tapi itulah yang membuatku selalu setia menggoda Cagalli. Tingkahnya yang terkadang bisa menunjukkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya itu terlalu berharga jika didiamkan begitu saja. Dan begitulah, aku melewati malam festival kembang api itu dengan isteri dan anakku yang mudah cemberut. Namun, itulah sisi manisnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali ceria, ketika letusan kembang api mulai menghiasai langit malam dengan suara menggelegar dan segala keindahannya. Mata kami tak bisa berhenti terpana penuh kekaguman. Saking terpananya sampai kami berdua tak menyadari jika Cana kecil sudah terlelap tidur dalam pangkuanku. Dan itu membuatku dan Cagalli tertawa kecil lagi malam itu.

Aku kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat saat itu. Kebersamaan yang terasa sederhana. Terkadang, hal kecil akan terasa bermakna, ketika kita sudah lama tak melakukannya. Malam telah menjelang, dan dalam kepekatan nan gelap ini, bintang-bintang yang tampak menguasai angkasa, menemaniku, perlahan demi perlahan terlelap.

Tanpa terasa hari berganti, dan pagi telah dimulai. Kereta ini telah berhenti. Kini aku menjejakkan kaki lagi di sini. Aku akan segera bertemu dengannya di rumah yang kita bina. Aku berbalik sejenak, melihat kereta yang telah mengantarkanku. Rasa hormat dalam hati kuberikan, terima kasih sudah membawaku kembali pulang. Aku lekas melangkah, menyusuri jalanan untuk kembali bertemu puteri semata wayang. Aku pun segera menanti angkutan umum. Perjalananku tidaklah terlalu jauh. Namun, tempatnya memang tidak terlalu mudah dijangkau dan aku sedikit lelah bila terus melangkah.

Sekitar dua puluh menit dalam penantian tanpa sabar di dalam bus kota, akhirnya aku berhenti di perempatan jalan yang begitu familiar. Yah, sebentar lagi. Aku segera melangkah. Menyusuri jalan beraspal dan kemudian mulai menginjak-injak jalanan kecil setapak yang berdebu. Keletihan ini sama sekali tak terasa, kebahagiaan mulai memuncak. Dan akhirnya, aku melihat tempat itu. Rumahku. Rumah kita, Cagalli.

Aku sedikit berlari kecil. Kulihat pohon mangga rindang yang tetap kokoh berdiri, sama seperti dulu. Cagalli, bunga-bunga yang engkau tanam di pekarangan tumbuh dengan suburnya. Dan kulihat sosok yang sangat kukenal tengah sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga itu. Ia balik melihatku dengan mata berbinar.

"Papa,papa,papa!"

Aku menoleh ke arah rumah. Ya, aku melihat itu. Gadis kita, anak kita, Cagalli. Ia berlari ke arahku dengan senyum sepertimu. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Letih ini seolah hilang begitu saja. Aku turut berlari kecil menghampirinya. Dan dengan satu lompatan kecil, Cana yang mungil sepertimu, memelukku tanpa ragu. Dan aku sudah siap untuk menahan dorongan tubuhnya. Aku sudah siap untuk memastikan dia tak terjatuh dari pelukanku, seperti katamu dulu. Dan aku pun sudah siap, untuk membiarkan air matanya dan ingusnya mengalir deras di bajuku.

"Papa, Cana kangen. Papa, Cana kangen," ujar dengan suara terbata.

Pelukannya semakin erat. Aku pun juga memeluknya dengan erat. Akhirnya, aku bisa memeluk Cana lagi.

"Ya, Papa juga, Cana. Papa juga kangen padamu," ujarku. Aku tak menyangka, air mata ini juga jatuh mengalir membasahi wajahku.

Cagalli, kalau kau melihatku seperti ini, kau pasti sudah marah dan mengataiku sebagai pria cengeng. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tetaplah seorang ayah yang sudah memendam kerinduan bertemu sang buah hati.

"Cana kangen Papa, Cana kangen Mama," ucapnya lirih. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Mencoba memberinya kehangatan yang biasa kau berikan setiap hari.

"Ya, sama. Papa juga merindukan Mama. Besok Papa ingin ke tempat Mama, Cana mau ikut?"

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. Aku pun mengusap secara halus anakku yang tengah sibuk menangis itu.

Malam pertama telah kulewati di rumah ini lagi. Anakku yang telah begitu lama tak merasakan dekapan dan kehangatan ayahnya, aku menemani Cana hingga ia terlelap. Menceritakannya beberapa kisah sebagai pengantar tidur yang lelap.

Hari ini, seperti yang kujanjikan pada Cana, kami pun pergi menuju tempat isteriku. Aku segera mengajak Cana. Tempat yang kami tuju tak begitu jauh. Namun jalannya agak menanjak. Menuju tempat perbukitan yang cukup untuk melihat pemandangan desa kecil kami dari atas sini. Sesekali nafas Cana tampak terengah-engah. Cagalli, dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, dia mudah lelah dan letih. Aku pun dengan cepat menggendongnya ke atas pundakku. Membuat gadis bermata kuning itu sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian menjadi senang.

"Hore, aku lebih tinggi dari papa!" ujar Cana dengan gaya khas-nya. Membuatku terkekeh kecil.

Tak perlu waktu lama, kami akhirnya sampai. Aku lekas menurunkan Cana. Kami berjalan kecil di tempat itu. Sedikit menghela nafas.

Kulihat Cana sejenak. Aku awalnya sedikit khawatir, namun tampaknya dia sudah menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat.

"Cagalli, aku datang mengunjungimu," ujarku lirih.

Aku sedikit tersenyum dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Sementara Cana, dia tampak berusaha diam dan menghargaimu, menghargai tempat ini.

Di sini kami berdiri, Cagalli. Di depan peristirahatan terakhirmu. Aku mulai sedikit berjongkok, sembari menundukkan kepala. Tanganku masih bergetar, ketika akan menyentuh batu nisanmu. Namun, tangan mungil penuh hangat Cana menyentuh pundakku, seolah berkata padaku agar tak perlu khawatir dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya. Ah, aku sedikit lega.

Aku pun mulai mengusap batu nisan-mu. Seolah sudah lama sekali aku tak berbicara denganmu ya.

Sudah lama sekali. Cagalli, anak kita sudah tumbuh besar. Semua seperti yang kau harapkan. Hanya satu hal, aku yang tak bisa senantiasa berada di sampingnya. Tapi, percayalah, dia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Anak kita, kebanggaan kita. Mungkin Cana agak merepotkan, sama sepertimu dulu. Selalu cengeng dan mudah marah. Mudah cemberut, mudah melakukan hal-hal aneh, suka menyendiri di saat ada masalah. Yah, semua itu ada pada diri Cana. Lihatlah dia sekarang, binar matanya sama sepertimu. Bahkan dia sangat menyukai warna biru, sama sepertimu. Sekarang pun dia mengenakan baju biru favoritnya, pemberianmu dulu.

Cagalli, masih ingat saat kita bertiga merayakan festival kembang api dulu? Kita terlalu bersemangat, hingga lupa jika Cana sudah tertidur. Sementara kita asyik berbincang dan bercerita di pinggir pematang sungai yang indah itu. Dan begitu pulang, keesokan harinya Cana terkena demam karena angin malam.

Dasar, kita memang orang tua yang masih kurang pengalaman waktu itu. Hahaha.

Cagalli, lihatlah Cana sekarang. Dia akan menjadi gadis yang tumbuh besar dengan baik. Karena kau selalu ada di hatinya. Karena kau adalah wanita yang menjadi panutannya. Cana selalu suka meniru kebiasaanmu. Siapa yang sangka dia mampu menghabiskan tiga gelas susu setiap pagi sepertimu? Siapa yang begitu cerewet membangunkanku saat pagi di saat aku pulang seperti ini?

Ya, Cana sering sekali meneleponku saat pagi. Dia benar-benar sepertimu. Kau tau? Cana sangat suka menyirami bunga-bunga yang dulu kau tanam setiap sore. Cana percaya, dia harus menjaga bunga-bunga itu, karena itu adalah peninggalan yang indah ibunya.

Cana, terima kasih. Kau telah menemani selama ini. Aku akan memastikan, Cana tumbuh dan besar menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan. Meski kelak aku akan sering jauh darinya, namun cintaku padanya takkan pernah memudar, sama seperti cintaku padamu.

Tak terasa cukup lama aku dan Cana berada di tempat itu. Cana pun tampaknya juga sudah cukup puas berada di sana. Meskipun, dia bilang bisa berada di sana seharian, sembari mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama ibunya.

"Cana, waktunya pulang,"

"Baiklah, Papa," sahut Cana.

Sebelum pergi, ia berbalik sejenak, memberikan senyuman terbaik dan terindahnya di depan tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang bunda.

"Mama, sampai berjumpa lagi,"

Aku pun turut tersenyum kecil melihat malaikat kecilku. Perjalanan panjangku untuk kembali ke rumah memang tak pernah berakhir dengan sia-sia. Terutama untuk dapat bersama keluargaku. Di kota inilah, tempatku bertemu denganmu, tempatku menghabiskan waktu terbaik bersama anak kita. Di tempat inilah, tempatku untuk kembali.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli."

 **== END ==**


End file.
